May's Adventure in Sinnoh
by SonicMario
Summary: This will be a series focused on May from the Hoenn region but will also include many characters from various cartoons, May having come to Sinnoh losing five of her Pokémon and left only with Skitty seeks out new challenges. My stories as I forgot to mention in my first story will include stuff not seen in the anime


May's adventure through Sinnoh

In this series May has come to Sinnoh looking for new challenges plus going for contest ribbons and gym badges but unforgently has lost most of her old team in a terrible accident so only Skitty is left. As May starts her journey in Sinnoh she'll find it quite rough to get along without her old team, in this first story May looks for new Pokemon to catch. Oh and just a reminder that in my stories the Pokemon can talk so don't be to suprised when you see Pokemon speaking english, Also i may include sevral characters from cartoons just to mix it up.

1

May: Well Skitty, as soon as we get to Sinnoh the first thing we should do is find...Skitty: Yes? May: Oh nothing...i was thinking back to the Hoenn league and how i almost won with Blaziken. Skitty: Oh yeah, Blaziken was kicking major butt. May: But now i have to catch a new team...Skitty: Oh May...it's not like it could have been helped, it was a terrible situation to be in. May: You don't understand Skitty...i spent so much time with all of them and now...thier gone she said starting to cry. Skitty: I feel your pain May. It was pretty hard watching our old friends die a horrible death after rescuing you. May: It was...it was awful, Blaziken and the others sacrificed themselves to save me and you...sniffle. Skitty: Oh May...don't cry, it'll be ok. May: It only happened a few days ago Skitty, remember? sniffle. Skitty: Oh...right. May: Sigh...

May lets tears roll down her face as Skitty comes to comfort May. Captain: May, we'll be ariving to Twinleaf town very soon. May: Great...Skitty: May...we'll make new friends for sure. May: I surly hope so...sniffle. i miss them already. whaaaaaaaaa! Skitty: Oh no...this is no time to get a runnynose, i have no tissues stored in your bag May. May: Sniffle...i already have one. Skitty: Oh, we'er here, we'er here. [An Officer Jenny greets them] Officer Jenny: Welcome to Twinleaf town and welcome to the Sinnoh region too. Your May aren't you?

May: Yes...Jenny: Is anything wrong? How can you be so sad when you just got here? May: Oh five of my Pokemon died a few days ago in a horrible incident. Jenny: Oh no! I think i heard something on that. That's terrible. Pikachu: It's May. Jenny: Are you going anywhere right now? May: I...i don't where to go right now...sniffle sniffle. Jenny: If i had some tissues i'd gladly give you some, hop in my car and i'll take you to the Pokemon center here, I can whip up a delicous burger for you that would help brighten your mood. May: If you say so she said crying a little more as her nose begins running for reals.

Jenny: I know you now, you almost won the Hoenn leauge tournament in Hoenn. May: Yes...Jenny: Pikachu, can you comfort May please? If your Pokemon had stayed up just a few seconds longer you would have had that trophy. May: Oh don't remind me...whaaaaaaaaa! It makes me so sad knowing i was so close to winning only to wind up losing in the last few seconds. Pikachu sits in May's lap. May: Pikachu, your so soft. what's that smell? Pikachu: It's the burger i made not to long ago, filled with all kinds of declious meat and cheeses. The cheese is shapped like triangles and Jenny is well known for using cheese triangles in her burgers. So am i. Skitty: So Pikachu, are you Jenny's Pokemon? Pikachu: Yes and no. She never offically caught me so i'm still wild. Jenny: I never thought to. May, how are you holding up? May: Not well...sniffle...knowing my Pokemon died in a horrible explosion makes me so sad she said with tears in her eyes and snot in her nose. Jenny: Sorry, you'll have to wait till we get to the Pokemon center before you can blow your nose.

2

A few minutes later...Jenny: Alright, here we are May. The Twinleaf Pokemon center. They have a good grill here. Nurse Joy: Hi Jenny, here to cook again? Jenny: Yes actually, i thought one of my burgers could cheer up May here. Pikachu, keep May and Skitty company while i make her that burger. Pikachu: Will do. She really needs it. Jenny: And uh...get her some tissues if you can please. Pikachu: Oh yeah. [May goes to a table and sits while snot runs from her nose and more tears roll down her face] Pikachu: May...it's so nice to meet you. May: I'm sorry you had to meet me like this Pikachu, it's not easy sometimes...[Pikachu looks for tissues quickly but can't find any] Pikachu: I feel your pain May, it must be horrible to lose five of your Pokemon at once.

Pikachu takes the top bun off from his burger and removes a yellow cheese triangle with holes from it. [May looks at Pikachu with her face a snotty mess] May: It...it is she said crying again. Skitty: She really loves all her Pokemon. Pikachu: Here...use this May, your nose is very snotty he said handing it to her. Skitty: That cheese as a tissue? Her nose is pretty snotty i agree but it's not exactly what i had in mind.

Pikachu: It's not like we have a choice Skitty. I don't see any napkins or tissues here. [May takes the cheese from Pikachu as even more snot runs from her nose and looks at it] Skitty: Well...you got me there. May: Oh...Blaziken loved snacking on cheese shapped like this she said bending the cheese triangle over her snotty nose. [May blows her nose very thickly in the cheese triangle making it sound like she's sick]

Pikachu: Wow, that was the most snottiest noseblow i've ever heard. May: Thanks for the cheese tissue Pikachu, i...i know cheese is meant to be eatten and not used like this but i could really feel my nose getting snotty. This is a strong smelling cheese she said drying her face and eyes with it. Pikachu: I know right? I use the best cheese i can get for my burgers, better not show that to Jenny. [Jenny comes back and notices the cheese in May's hands covered with her snot] Jenny: Pikachu, did you really let May use that cheese triangle to blow her nose? I thought i heard a thick sickly noseblow over here but i didn't expect this today.

Pikachu: It was the only thing i could really give her seeing as there's no tissues near us, her nose was getting very snotty and there was so much snot on her face from crying that i had to let her use it as a makeshift tissue. May: He's right Jenny, I could really feel it. I was so sad that i didn't really care.

Jenny: Just wow, you could have just used your bandana but i totally understand May, i would have done the same thing if i was this sad. I hope you like this burger. [May throws the very used cheese triangle in the trash and takes the burger then exclaims how good it is after taking a bite] Jenny: I'm glad you like it. Are you feeling any better? May: No...but i will eventually. Jenny: I tried at least. Makes me think of when i lost a few Pokemon to a robber who killed them. Pikachu: Jenny...don't go there. Jenny: Oops. I almost got sad there. May: Jenny, Is there a gym nearby? i really want to go for the gym badges and contest ribbons here in Sinnoh. Jenny: Oh, the nearest Gym would be in Oracle city. Pikachu: Jenny, you know i want to go on a journy right?

3

Jenny: Yes Pikachu but...your here. May: Oh! Jenny, i know this may sound sudden but would you let me keep Pikachu? Jenny: You...you want Pikachu? oh...May: Whoa...i didn't mean to upset you Jenny. Jenny: No...sniffle it's not that...i knew this was coming eventually but...i never thought of letting Pikachu go with anyone...Jenny runs off crying next. May: Wow...did i really upset her? Pikachu: No...she's not used to giving Pokemon up like this. I'd love to come with you May. Lets go find Jenny then...we have to calm her down before her nose gets super snotty like yours was a few minutes ago, better bring my cheese stash then. Skitty: Why? Pikachu: Call it weird but in times like this when she's super sad and crying she'll use my cheese triangle stash as tissues. I have no idea why she does. Jenny sits down on a bench somewhere and cries. Jenny: Oh now i'm sad...whaaaaaaa! Pikachu has been with me for so long...[Jenny reaches in her pocket for a tissue but doesn't have any either]

Jenny: Oh where's a tissue when you need one? Sniffle...whaaaaaaaa! Pikachu: Jenny, there you are. Jenny: Oh...Pikachu...Pikachu: I know this is hard to take in but i want to go with May on her journy. Jenny: You...you truly do...oh Pikachu...whaaaaaaaa! Skitty: This will be great for a first Pokemon. May: Jenny, i promise i'll take great care of him, i really will. Jenny: May...you can have him...i just never thought i'd have to let my little buddy go. [Pikachu jumps on Jenny's lap with his cheese stash] Pikachu: Jenny, i want to become so strong, i'm not getting any training here.

Jenny: I...i...know. You'll get a lot stronger...sniffle. [Pikachu holds up his cheese stash and Jenny takes out a cheese triangle filled with holes] Jenny: Pikachu, you always know how to make the best cheese. [Jenny dabs her eyes with the cheese triangle] Pikachu: I have no idea why you use my cheese stash like this when your sad. Jenny: It's because they've always looked tissues to me. Pikachu: Well they aren't exactly what they appear to be Jenny. Jenny: I know Pikachu. I guess i'll let you get aquainted with May now...[Jenny sticks the cheese on her nose and is about to blow but is inturupted as a smokebomb appears and smokes out the area.

Jenny drops the cheese and looks around immideatly. Jenny: What's happening? Who threw that bomb? May: Someone bad threw it. Skitty: Who? [The smoke clears up adn Pikachu is missing. Jenny: Pikachu is missing! May: Oh not if i can help it. Skitty, lets go. I have to save my new Pokemon. Jenny: There's no way i'm letting Pikachu get stolen from me. Whoever it is, is going down.

4

Pikachu: Where am i? What's happening? ?: I'm not telling you at all you Pikachu. Your all mine now. Your gonna be my new Pokemon. Pikachu: No...no way. I will not be friends with a criminal. ?: Your gonna do as i say from now on, your not going anywhere. Pikachu: No...?: To bad for you. Pikachu: If you stop and let me go i could whip you up a very delicous burger. ?: No way, you make burgers? Pikachu: I do, let me go and i'll make you one. ?: No way, i know better then that. I'm no fool. Pikachu: Oh great...( where is this fool taking me? and why does it feel like i have to sneeze?) ah...ah...achoo! ?: I hope your comfortble, your in for a bad time. Pikachu: Oh...oh no. Your that awful trainer i heard of in the news. ?: Very good, not like it'll help you much. Make me a burger pronto or else your getting more pollen. My Vileplume ;here can make your nose super snotty in a matter of minutes and you'll be unable to smell. Pikachu: Gasp! No...ok ok.

Jenny: Where could he be? May: I'm not sure Jenny. The cheese i used eariler would help here. i mean the smell. Jenny: You think the smell can help? Skitty: Yuck! I'm not smelling a slice of cheese you used to blow your super snotty nose. May: No silly, smell the cheese Jenny had, i threw mine in the trash remember? there was no way i was holding onto that at all, Skitty. Skitty: Oh...uh...Jenny: It only has my tears on it Skitty. I didn't use it as a tissue. Skitty: You almost did...wait...sniff sniff...Whoever it is went that way, i'm not sure how long i can keep the scent though. Jenny: Then lets go before Pikachu gets hurt or something. May: I'm worried myself. Does anyone else feel like they need to sneeze suddenly? Jenny: Oh...it could be that awful pollen trainer. I've got just thing to stop it from entering our noses, little nose shileds. May: Great. Lets move then she said running.

Pikachu: Let me go you dumb trainer. I made you a burger like you asked. ?: No! Your coming with me and helping me rob the bank in town. Pikachu: Gasp! No...i can't rob a bank. ?: You'll do it or else. Get in there. Pikachu: N...No...i...can't. I"m a good Pikachu. ?: Ha ha ha, bust down this door now. Pikachu: And what if i don't? ?: Then your getting a pollen treament, i might even throw in onions to make it worse for your nose. Pikachu: Sigh...oh no...Pikachu bashes down the door. ?: Good, now lets...Growlite: What have we here? A Pikachu busting down the door? Pikachu: It's not what it looks like Growlite, i'm being forced against my will to do this. help. ?: Shut up you electric rat. Pikachu: Oh help...Growlite: Being forced against his will? Gasp! it's that awful pollen trainer Noad. Noad: Dam it, you spoke he said punching Growlite who hits the panic button.

5

Jenny: Pikachu?! May: Pikachu! where are you? Skitty: The smell is getting stronger. Jenny: Hold that thought...oh...oh my! There's a bank robbery in progress and Pikachu is being forced to help. Get in my car May, we have to help! [May picks up Skitty and jumps in] Jenny: This is bad. That pollen trainer is named Noad, he's notorious for making Pokemon and people sneeze using his Vileplume but also makes them cry using onions to gets thier noses super snotty. May: No wonder i felt like sneezing. This is horrible. Skitty: Will he be ok? Jenny: Hard to say Skitty, if we don't make in time Pikachu could very well wind up crying.

back at the bank Noad prepares onions in case Pikachu bails. Pikachu: I don't want to do this, don't make me bust down the vault door. Noad: DO IT OR ELSE THESE ONIONS WILL BE IN FRONT OF YOUR NOSE! Pikachu: Oh why...Pikachu picks the lock open as Noad shoves onions in front of his nose anyway. Pikachu: S...st...stop...sniffle...stop doing this...whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! whaaaaa! Noad: That's right, get it all in so your nose starts getting snotty. Pikachu: I...i can't stop the fumes...whaaaaaaaaa! No...sniffle...my nose...

Noad: Doesn't feel good does it? Ha ha ha. Keep going. Pikachu: Noooooooo! i...whaaaaaaaa! Pikachu can't focus and opens up the wrong door. Noad: That's not it you dumb rat. Pikachu: I'm not a rat! whaaaaaaa! Stop bullying me. Noad: Good, your nose is getting really snotty now. ha ha ha ha. Vileplume, make him sneeze some more. Pikachu with tears and snot on his face can't do anything but stand there.

Jenny: COME OUT OF THERE IMMIDEATLY AND STOP MAKING PIKACHU CRY! Noad: Oh shit! it's the cops, open that door right now! Pikachu: wh...whaaaaaa! I can't. i tried. Jenny: Move in May, Pikachu needs help big time. Pikachu picks open the next lock leading to a room full of money. Noad: Money! Money! AH! DON'T YOU DARE USE ANY OF THAT MONEY ON YOUR NOSE! Pikachu: But...but...Noad: I think you need more pollen, Vileplume...do your stuff. Pikachu: NO...achooooooooo! STOP! [Jenny and May sneak in quietly as Pikachu's sobs are heard]

May: ( Oh wow) Jenny: ( Pikachu, we'er coming) Noad: Hahaha, i'm rich, i'm filthly rich now. All this money is mine. Jenny: NO IT ISN'T! STOP AND PUT YOUR THE HANDS IN THE AIR! NOW! May: Wow, poor Pikachu. His nose is snottier then mine was. Pikachu: Help me...whaaaaa! Jenny: Release Pikachu to us and surrender. Noad: No way jose! Vileplume, you know the drill. Jenny: Try us, Arcanine i need your help.

May: Skitty, rescue Pikachu. Noad: What...it isn't working?! Jenny: Not with the nose sheilds we have on. Arcanine use Flamethrower on Vileplume. Noad: OH...SHIT! NO! [Vileplume gets his full blast before it can do anything and faints immideatly] Jenny: Surrender at once! Noad: NO, i still have Pikachu...Skitty: Not anymore you don't. Noad: Gasp! crap...uh...bye! Jenny: Not so fast! Arcanine use exstreme speed and stop him. [Arcanine does as instructed and tackles Noad to the floor where Jenny cuffs him immideatly and takes his Pokemon away.

6

Jenny: Noad, your going to jail for a long time. May, i'll meet up with you soon, i gotta get this lowlife to jail. May and the rest depart from the bank and go to the Twinleaf park. May: Pikachu, are you ok? Pikachu: I...i will be. He made me cry for so long. May: Pikachu, i know this may be sudden but i want to battle with you. Pikachu: Gasp...a battle? Your so on May he said forgetting about the fact that he has a huge runnynose. May: Skitty, lets battle. Skitty: Oh yeah, lets do it. Pikachu: This is gonna be so much fun he said as snot comes out of his nose undeteced. May: Skitty use Ice beam. Pikachu dodges it and uses Thunderbolt but misses as Skitty goes in for a headbutt. [Jenny comes in to see them battling and all the snot on Pikachu's face] Jenny: Whoa, their already battling? looks like Pikachu forgot about the serious amount of snot on his face. May: Skitty use Aqua tail. Pikachu: Not a good idea he said using Thunderbolt on Skitty's tail. May: Use Iron tail to absorb it. [Jenny quickly whips up a tray of asorted cheese triangles as they fight]

Pikachu: Achoo! Skitty: ( Whoa, i forgot about his nose, we better wrap this soon so he can blow his nose) May: ( I totally forgot about his nose there, oh wow. That's a serious amount of liquid on his face) Skitty use Doubleslap. Pikachu dodges it and grabs Skitty then uses Thunderbolt. Skitty: Oh man...that hurt. May: Don't give in Skitty, we can win this. Focus and use Headbutt. Pikachu: Gosh Skitty is tough, achoo! Jenny: Oh gosh...[Jenny nibbles on a cheese triangle as a ton of mucus comes out of Pikachu's nose again]

Skitty: I have to win. May: I know a way to win this Skitty, use Iron tail on the ground. Skitty does as instructed as Pikachu jumps up and uses Iron tail. May: Just what i wanted, use Aqua tail. Pikachu and Skitty clash moves but Pikachu gets knocked back into a light pole. May: Now use Ice beam. Skitty fires and hits Pikachu as he falls to the ground and faints with a ton of snot still on his face. May: Go Heal ball! Jenny: Wow, she beat him she said as the ball hits Pikachu.

Jenny: Wow May, your Skitty is really really strong. May: I know, i've trained her so well. Click! May: Yay! Yay! I caught a Pikachu. Pikachu comes back out. Jenny: Pikachu, your pretty strong too. Oh yuck! Here...you really need to use this she said handing Pikachu a cheese triangle. Pikachu: Huh? [Pikachu looks at his reflection in Jenny's hand mirror to see a massive amount of snot on his face then immideatly takes an orange cheese triangle off the tray] Oh my gosh...i was so focused on the battle that i had no idea my nose was getting this snotty he said bending the cheese over his nose very quickly. [Pikachu blows his very snotty nose very thickly in the cheese triangle]

May: Wow, that was even worse then me. Jenny: Pikachu...please be good for May she said crying a little bit. Pikachu: Oh Jenny, i'll be really good for her. You don't have to worry about me much. Jenny: I'm gonna miss you so much she said pulling a white swiss cheese triangle filled with holes from the tray and dabbing her eyes then sticking it over her nose as well. May: Huh? [Jenny blows her nose in the swiss cheese triangle too as a breeze blows a random piece of paper in Pikachu's face]

May: You too? Is this cheese used for eatting or blowing your noses? I only used it because it was makeshift tissue situation. Jenny: Honestly me and Pikachu have used these cheese triangles we make to blow our noses a lot more then we actually eat it. May: Why? Pikachu: We honestly have no clue May, it's been our thing for a very long time. May: Wow, that's weird to be honest but i guess it's not harming anything. Jenny: He's right, we've been using these cheese triangles ever since we met each other, when i met him i was having worst sneezing fit so you know... Pikachu: Hey May, if your still into contests then take a look at this. May: Huh? Oh goody, a contest in Jubilife city. I'm so entering. Jenny: Oh boy...just got a confirmation that Noad has escaped already. I'm gonna have to take care of that. Pikachu, care to help me one last time?

7

Pikachu: I will totally help you Jenny. May: Count me in too. That Noad is really bad. Jenny: It'll be rough, he just stole some tough Pokemon from an officer at the station with snag balls. May: Snag balls?! Oh no! Those will steal a Pokemon from any trainer they come in contact with. We have to stop him before he steals even more. Jenny: Lets go she said hoping in her police car along with May and Pikachu. Jenny: Well I can say Pikachu is a good cook May, He'll make you all kinds of stuff and not just burgers either. May: We'll talk about it later, just drive so we can find him.

Jenny: Right, I'm on it. Pikachu: Actually I'm very good at cooking like Jenny said. I can cook all kinds of pasta, just about any desert you could think of, I can even make a cheesecake that will knock your socks off. May: Oh! Cheesecake, i love cheesecake. Jenny: Keep an eye out for Noad. He's likely still in the area. Pikachu: He'll pay for getting my nose all runny. Jenny: Noad is notorious for that Pikachu, you haven't heard of him before? Pikachu: No i haven't. May: He's not as bad as some of the bad trainers i've met before. Jenny: Growlite, sniff out his scent please. Growlite: I'm not sure i can. Jenny: Sniff this hat, i found it on him and confiscated it. Growlite: Sniff...no good...wait...sniff...He went north in town. Jenny: North, could he be after...oh no. we need to stop him. He could be after the lake garudian in lake verity near here. May: Really? Is it Mesprit? I heard of those in Hoenn. Jenny: Yes it's Mesprit.

A few minutes later...May: I can see something in the lake here. Pikachu: Someone has been here. Pikachu uses Iron Tail on a ball that comes out of nowhere. Pikachu: That was a snag ball, watch out. Noad is here. Noad: Oh you bet i am, Give me your Pokemon right now before i get physical. May: Not a chance...Blaziken lets...oh...Skitty use Thunderbolt on Noad. Jenny: I will not let you steal any more Pokemon period. Growlite use Fireblast. Noad: Vileplume use sleep powder. Jenny: Get out of there Growlite. May: Skitty use Blizzard. Pikachu sneaks up from behind and shocks Noad with a Thunderbolt making him lose balance momentarily. Noad: Sneaky are we? Jenny and May don't even notice Vileplume sneaking up on them as Pikachu fights Noad. Noad: Get off me you stupid mouse. Pikachu: No way! Pikachu shocks him some more. Noad: Ouch! Your out of luck now. Pikachu: No i'm not. Want to try again?

Pikachu: Gasp! No, Vileplume got Jenny and May? Noad kicks Pikachu to the side and takes out a Dark ball. Growlite: Crap! a Dark ball! Jenny tries to break free very fast along with May but it's no good. Noad: Good. Vileplume use Solarbeam. May tries to talk but gets her mouth covered up along with Jenny. May: Mmph! Mmph! Pikachu: Oh no...i...can't...move. Growlite tries to dodge but has no time as a very fast Solar beam hits him full tilt making him faint. Noad: And now...your all mine! He shouted throwing the Dark ball at Growlite. Jenny breaks free and tries to shove Growlite out of the way but misses by an inch as the ball hits him. Jenny: NO! Growlite! Noad: He's mine now and he's evil too. AH HA HA HA HA! Come on Vileplume lets get out of here. There's no time left for you now. May: Gasp! No way! Jenny: Growlite! NO! NOOOOOO! Give him back to me immideatly! Noad: I don't think so. Vileplume put them to sleep. May: Skitty stop them! Noad: Seasons changed and so have i, your not gonna stop me no matter what you do now. Jenny: Growlite...my best friend! May: Don't you have another Pokemon? Jenny: NO! I don't! Noad: Oh boo hoo. Your out of Pokemon? Who cares.

Pikachu: How...how dare you! Give Growlite back immideatly! Noad: Not happening. Vileplume do your thing. Vileplume sprays a yellowish powder on them. May: No...you...won't...get...away...with this. Pikachu: No...n...no...this can't...Pikachu falls asleep. Noad: Man your tough...full power Vileplume. Jenny: Calling for...Jenny falls asleep before she can finish. May: Yaaaaaaaaawn...No...must stay awake. Pikachu attack him before...oh no...he's sleeping! Skitty...no! Her too. Noad: Sleep already! May: I...won't...let you...steal Officer Jenny's Growlite...i...May falls asleep and Noad books it.

8

An hour later...May: What...where's Noad? Jenny: He...he got away with my Growlite. Pikachu: Oh no. Jenny: He...he was my best friend besides you Pikachu. Oh my gosh...He actually succeeded! May: This is terrible. Jenny: What do i do now? Every Police Officer needs at least one Pokemon to help them out...Pikachu: Jenny, I can stay with you till you get another Pokemon. Jenny: Pikachu...That's so kind of you but...you should go with May...oh Growlite...Pikachu: Are you sure? Jenny: I can always...sniffle...borrow a Pokemon anytime i need to. The Police station has plenty of Pokemon to use but...Growlite was so loyal to me. May, please get him back for me. I've been his friend for so long now. May: I'll try Jenny but it's not going to be easy at all. Dark balls have the power to take ahold of the captured Pokemon turning them evil. Jenny: I...I know.

Pikachu: Jenny...will you be ok without me here? Jenny: Oh Pikachu...it'll be sad knowing your going on an adventure but i'll be...ok. Pikachu: May, I don't think now would be a very good time for me to come with you right now. Jenny really needs a friend besides the cops in the station. May: Oh but...i just caught you. Pikachu: I know but right now it looks like i should stay here. Jenny: No Pikachu, you should go with May. I'll find more friends to keep me company. Pikachu: Your absolutely sure? Jenny: Yes but at the same time no. Pikachu: Your right, i want to get so much stronger then i am now. Jenny: I know you'll get stronger, much stronger. May: Pikachu, welcome to my team. I just wish my old team was still here she said hugging Pikachu and Skitty.

Jenny: And here...this is one of the thousands of secret snag ball the boss at the station invented, We use them to confiscate Pokemon from trainers if we arrest them or they get very stubborn by resisting arrest. If you encounter Noad please use this to get my Growlite back. The powers in the ball are able to return him to his normal self and remember me too. May: But...isn't that stealing? Jenny: May, He stole my Growlite. I"m giving you my full permisson to use this on him. May: Sorry, i never expected this but i will try my hardest when i see him again.

Outro,

I hope you all enjoy reading my stories with the twists i'm adding in. More characters from other shows will be present in this series and hopefully thier characters you enjoy seeing in the various animes, now granted i don't know most of the animes from Japan so if you have any girl or boy characters that you think would fit or should be in there feel free to drop me a pm in my messages. Also i know the cheese triangles being used as tissues is kinda out there and Pikachu won't do it as often now that he'll be with May. Please give good reviews and comments as i'm a newbie still but in general keep it as nice in the comments as you can please


End file.
